


拥抱火舞

by lovesnivy_raincatlife



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Embrace the Void, NKG and MoGT together are called Grimm, Other, Some Plot, Tentacles, Tried my best, Written in Chinese, actually the knight embrace grimm, just kidding, sorry i cannot do it in eng
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesnivy_raincatlife/pseuds/lovesnivy_raincatlife
Summary: 一个有关梦魇之王迎战有备而来的骑士的胡思乱想。





	拥抱火舞

**Author's Note:**

> 格林剧团团长，梦魇之王格林，虽然诸神殿多少有些简写，用格林来统称他应当是合适的，希望不要造成提到格林就等同于团长的误解。  
> 但其实没提到几次格林【草

  小小的白色骑士又回来了，挥舞着它那把极具侵略性的武器。在它飞奔的梦境长廊的尽头，梦魇之王从格林之心中登场，没有一丝不耐烦，完美地重复着他的开幕。纵使骑士有备而来，梦魇仍然请它吃了四记毫不留情的重击。这就结束了，梦魇想着，手臂挥出优雅的曲线，躯体腾空。又该落幕了。  
……  
  梦魇的视野突然翻转，本该腾空跃起的身体却被狠狠地摔在了地上。怎么会，哪怕被骑士从身体下方突袭，也不该摔得如此狼狈，毕竟这是格林的梦境，梦魇本不该受空间重力的束缚。如果在舞台上出这样的错，身为团长的格林一定看不下去，还得找一个不失台面的姿势起身……  
  梦魇这才发觉束缚他的不止有重力，还有……从白色骑士身体下流出的液状的黑色物质。在源头附近的黑色还如同溪流似的在地上蜿蜒，缠绕在梦魇躯体上的却似绳结一般，把他的身体和披风胡乱地捆在一起。是骑士抓住他浮空时下方露出的破绽，拖住了他的肢体把他摔在了地上。  
  骑士朝着被捕获的猎物走近了一步，固态的黑影随即收紧，直把梦魇压在地上，连手指也不能动弹。梦魇凭空召出了火，却被对方生生掐灭——黑色物质像一条毒蛇，缠紧了梦魇的脖颈；哪怕他执意屏住呼吸也要烧向骑士，被挤出胸腔的空气也已无法助燃他的火势。保持着窒息的状态，直到梦魇双目中的火光开始暗去，施加在他胸口的压力才稍许减轻。  
  黑色流过梦魇的双腋，缠上了他的手臂。绕在脖颈的触须贴上了他的脸颊。骑士的披风下流出了更多的液体，淌到梦魇的脚边，积成了一小片黑色的虚无。这空虚感凉得要命，梦魇努力克制着自己指尖的颤抖，容器装的物质实在是比火焰的体温低太多了。  
  骑士站在原地不再靠近，但它流出的东西却愈来愈活跃。黏在梦魇嘴边的触须不停地挑逗他，伺机从口腔侵入充满火焰的躯壳。缠住双臂的黑须缓缓抬起，地面上的流体托住了梦魇的腰，将他拖拽到骑士的面前，正对它空洞无神的眼眶。  
  梦魇还在感慨沃姆的造物好歹没有趣味烂到用虚空渗入自己的眼睛，下一秒他就后悔这么想了。沃姆做的容器绝对是故意留下他的视力，好让他看着自己对它门户大开。虚空一寸一寸地攀上，分辨着梦魇的双腿被冰凉触感惊到的抽搐与因阴部被抚摸而产生的紧绷。柔韧的卷须轻易地挤入温热的秘道，下一刻却被火焰无情切断。至少，梦魇能控制自己体内的火，不容暗影肆意妄为。虚空被拒绝，失落地退缩了，却不曾从他的腿间离开，反而散发了开来，两股虚空在梦魇身体前方聚集，互相缠绕，卷出了一个空洞的内心。那不合常理的真空直直贴上了梦魇的胯部，裹住了秘缝的上端，制造出刻意而为的黑洞。梦魇的表情微微地变了，他想隐藏的行为没逃过空洞的双眼，真空狠狠地吮吸他的阴部，直逼得梦魇双目紧闭，不自已地把头向后仰去。  
  骑士面无表情，虚空卯着劲地旋转。忽然它像是比不过猎物的韧性那样停下了。就算它是虚空之神，要操控如此精细的动作也必定很费神吧。梦魇还来不及这么想，真空又出现了，突如其来的酥麻感击碎了他脆弱的防御意志。仅仅一声喘息，虚空就霸占了他的口腔，连舌根的那一点颤抖都不放过。梦魇下意识地抽手，却竟然搅碎了那些虚空，不知是洁白的骑士放松了禁锢的力量，还是打从开始就敌不过梦魇受惊发出的全力一击。  
  不过是占了先机的趁虚而入，梦魇露出不屑的神情，对容器也对自己。虚空被高温的火焰驱赶着退回了容器的脚边，联同从轻微破损的地方流出的黑色蒸汽，躲在火光稍暗的影子里。这下轮到小小的骑士狼狈落跑了，它从锋利的暗影里疾速后撤，快得擦伤了梦魇的利爪。梦魇凶狠地追击，巨大的响声几乎盖住梦境撕裂的声音。骑士败了，它的影子从猩红的内室消失。  
  梦魇退回格林猛烈跳动的心脏，却在触碰到心脏的瞬间用力后退，但还是太晚了。视野一片黑暗，内室的红光像是从未存在过一般，只留下无处不在的虚空挤压着他呼吸的空间。无限蔓延的虚空吞噬了他的双手，或是夺走了感知双手的神经，梦魇在感到双腿触觉消失时早已无法挥动那召唤火焰的利爪。虚空轻易创造出巨大的真空，故技重施，纵是梦魇有了防备也不敌虚空可怕的耐心，以十和百来计数，交替着轻巧得像羽毛拂过和猛烈得能撕裂空间的力度，将痛苦和愉悦一并强暴地塞入他的体内。这仿佛沉浸在自己的噩梦里，梦魇挤出一些余裕想着，若哪一日梦魇之王暴走，他必将自己摁在比这更狂暴的噩梦里。  
  诅咒一般的念头侵入梦魇脑海的瞬间，他就放弃了抵抗，也许虚空会把这误会成它的成果——又也许这真的是它的成果。大量虚空流入他的口腔，捏住舌根，卡住下颌，让远超上限的容积源源不断地流入。虚空之神如愿以偿地侵蚀了梦魇之王的脑海，这使得它不再需要借助外部手段，就能读懂格林的梦语。不愧是在那受到诸多束缚的世界里担任剧团领主的存在，即使思维几乎被蚕食得面目全非，却仍然保持着相当的优雅。请终结我吧，亲爱的神。梦魇之心剧烈地跳动，干扰了尝试读取梦语的虚空。毁灭本是我的宿命，我很乐意在暗影的内部见到一统世界的光景。火焰仍将与暗影共舞。  
  虚空沉默了，一如它始终无言。容器深知它的同胞如何被梦境渗透，被诱使着堕落，从此不再纯粹，一切只因那个被后天植入的污点——称其为污点，实在是太扫雅兴了。容纳了格林的品味，虚空对那个念头批判了起来，它开始觉得反驳本身是一件愉快的事。虚空是一成不变的，但猩红色在暗影里蔓延，曾经组成容器的部分蠢蠢欲动。  
  梦魇之王的躯体还残留着，强如他还能维持住一丝缥缈的神志。虚空一改先前的强硬，轻柔地挤压他的身体。黑色的流体成了最好的润滑剂，柔韧的卷须不再被猛然灼烧的火焰所拒绝，尽数深入了梦魇的秘穴。卷须互相缠绕、翻滚、延展，反复顶撞着甬道软热的内壁。梦魇轻微地抖动身体，带着脖颈处红色的绒毛颤个不停。虚空记得容器里的自己见过剧团团长的同一个姿态，虽然彼时的团长先生是倒悬着，但在虚空里又何必分什么上下呢。虚空里就连方向这一概念都是虚空的一部分，虚空包容万物，乃至掌控噩梦的神。  
  虚空此刻才惊觉曾装在容器里的虚空有些变了，不，从梦魇之王被困在黑暗中的那一刻起，猩红之火的颜色就渗入了暗影中。始作俑者却仍然保持着几乎失去意识的状态，沉浸在它给予的欢愉里，就连他发出的细小气喘声，都溶解在无尽的沉默里。虚空一如既往地无言。

  梦魇在猩红的内室里醒来。真可笑，噩梦的神在自己的梦里从梦中醒来。梦魇面无表情地嘲笑自己。小小的骑士在他的面前还不到他的腰际，乃至于它慎重挥舞的那把武器几乎和它一样高。梦境的力量扫过梦魇的双腿。如它所愿，梦魇没有保留地献上独白。  
  你不是……那个骑士。  
  你不是……那个神。  
  ……恭喜你，我的    。

**Author's Note:**

> 我们的骑士没有名字，骑士是它的身份，容器也是；虚空是个概念，它最后（指游戏一部分结局）变成了概念层面的东西，但概念做不了这么出格的事情。说虚空之神是个神祇，反而给它人性，实际上最有人性的是到达这个结局的你我。两神相遇的条件之苛刻，只能祝大家好运了：D  
> 


End file.
